thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarka Medea Blodeuwedd/Basic Biography
'Name' Her alias in Panem is Sarka Medea Blodeuwedd. Her original birth name is Eritheia Yasuhiro. 'Gender' Sarka is female. 'District' Sarka originated from District Eleven. 'Age' Sarka is seventeen years old. 'Weapon' Sarka prefers any type of shiv; particularly a blunt tool that can be easily concealed. She likes roguishly approaching her victims and inflicting a fatal wound before they can react. She falters in direct confrontation and is forced to manipulate her prey before taking their life. She isn't experienced with armament; simple weaponry is what Sarka can utilize best. 'Personality' Sarka is shown to be quite knowledgeable and insightful. She can adapt quickly in different surroundings and can sharply react in difficult, high pressure inducing situations. She is very collecting and cunning by nature. Sarka's ability to lie and deceive greatly reflects her character. She often displays charisma and practical optimism around others in order to persuade their trust with her charm. Sarka possesses the talent to trick others into her bidding and forge the truth all while maintaining her mannerly complexion. Sarka is typically openly blunt towards her opinions, but will avoid sharing them in public in order to appear reliable. She often expresses opinions towards equity, fairness, and the common good in order to convey an inaccurate sense of good-will and honesty in her attitude. Likewise, Sarka has a keen sense of sincerity and can detect the loyalty of other people. Regardless of what is mentioned above, Sarka's main trait excluding manipulation is ambition. She is prepared to strive through the thickest of obstacles and sacrifice anything to achieve her goal. Her ambition even inclines her to commit homicide. Sarka often succumbs to her own greed and becomes short-tempered. Her irritation surfaces when plans are executed poorly and/or backfire, or when scenarios don't act to her appeal. Sarka cannot conceal her impatience and infuriation despite her experienced talent in lying and acting. Finally, Sarka thinks realistically and sensibly; she has the rationality to come to realization when her needs aren't pragmatic to fight for. No matter what situation Sarka may encounter, she will always preserve her civilized and sophisticated demeanor. Sarka doesn't ordinarily confront failure; uttering such words hang heavy around her neck. She doesn't favor her lack of success prolonging further and prefers things don't drag on. Although, Sarka isn't a sore loser when defeat catches up to her; she will humbly accept loss. 'Appearance' Sarka's skin tone is a rich, dark, golden sienna with light freckles across her nose. She has a tall, slender figure, currently standing at five foot ten. Her thin eyebrows arch graciously over her caramel eyes. Sarka's hair colour is a rich dark coffee and two long, elegant curls that rest at her shoulders. Sarka's apparel normally consists of graceful, straightforward gowns, dresses, and blouses. Her wardrobe, health, and lifestyle in general surpasses most of the population of District Eleven. Sarka maintains perfect posture especially in public in order to fulfill her polite persona. She is perceived as beyond beautiful and enticing in District Eleven standards. She keeps a silver ring on an index finger, which can transform into a small, sharp blade when pressure is applied to both sides of the ring. Sarka utilizes this shiv to perform killings when necessary. 'Strengths' Sarka is very nimble and agile. Accompanied by her swift speed, she is easily capable of escaping the worst possible scenarios. Sarka is very scheming and calculating; she has the ability to manipulate others to do her bidding. Sarka's ability to deceive others is what allowed her to not only survive but thrive in District Eleven. Sarka is intellectually superior than most of her age. Her cunning personality combined with her academic expertise can easily outsmart a six foot brute flailing an axe. Sarka's words can out-duel a career of any skill level if executed correctly. Finally, Sarka has the natural skill to adapt in her surroundings. She is a natural-born survivor, living independently since infant years. Her ambition fuels her psyche to seek up-most success. 'Weaknesses' Sarka dislikes physical battles. Her hand-to-hand combat is on par and her ranged combat is mediocre. Sarka prefers mental quarrels; confusing the enemy before cleaning up the kill. Brawls aren't Sarka's strong suit and she typically wants to avoid direct confrontation whenever possible. Sarka can easily flee and prevail through prolonged man-hunts; however Sarka only acquires the necessary stamina and lacks needed physical strength. Excluding a simple blade, Sarka is unfamiliar with blunt weapons and artillery. Sarka is also known to be very short-tempered whenever a plan doesn't function to her desires; this may lead to careless flaws in her actions. Sarka is extremely dependent on the loyalty and naiveté of other tributes. 'Fears' Sarka dreads for her schemes of mischief to fail. Often when such an even occurs, she becomes short-tempered. Her violent temper camouflages the panic and dismay surging through her bloodstream. Sarka's ambition strives for greatness; anything diminished from absolute success is the menacing nightmare she dreads converted into reality. Being a cunning and collected individual, Sarka isn't normally apt to accept defeat. She masks her many vulnerabilities to prevent others from viewing her as incompetent. 'Token' Sarka will bring her metallic ring into the arena. This token can additionally be used as a murder instrument; Sarka must endeavor clandestinely to deliver her token into the arena without her personal possession being seized; otherwise she will bear no belongings during the games. As weaponry is illegal to transport into the games as a token, Sarka must test her luck and avoid unnecessary attention towards her ring. 'Alliance' Sarka will assimilate into a group of tributes neither strong nor weak. She will determine if the alliance she will accompany is reliable and honorable before backstabbing them later into the games for personal use. Sarka doesn't plan on making personal connections with any of the other tributes; she recognizes that only one victor can emerge victorious and bonds between contestants will be utterly futile. If nobody can fit the criteria of trustworthy, Sarka will enter the arena alone and lure prey into her traps. 'Motive for Winning' Sarka's ultimate, preeminent fantasy is to submerge in great pleasure and indulgence. Victor's Village is a considerable stride onward to reaching affluence alongside the mass amounts of recognition and popularity benefits. She will voluntarily discard and abandon relationships in order to acquire the title of victor. Sarka will relinquish anything obstructing the pathway to excellence; even her dignity. Word Count: 1095 'Trivia' * Sarka is the first tribute created by idkWill. * Kuro was originally planned to be created into a tribute, where he would've overpowered and killed Sarka to avenge his father's death in his backstory. * Sarka's character is heavily inspired by Celestia Ludenberg of Danganronpa. * All of Sarka's names originated from a collection of myths from different cultures and religions. ** 'Sarka' is the name of a maiden originating from Czech legend who lured men to 'rescue' her. As a gift of gratitude, Sarka offered these men heavily drugged chemicals disguised as alcoholic beverages. Once under her trance, Sarka will abuse these comatose men. ** In Greek mythology, 'Medea' was a sorceress from Colchis (modern Georgia) married to a man named Jason who eventually abandoned her for another woman. In retaliation, Medea assaulted Jason's new wife and brutally slaughtered their children. ** A warrior in Welsh mythology afflicted his curse upon his wife, 'Blodeuwedd', that he cannot marry a wife of human descendant thus turning her into a shape-shifter. The warrior bearing the name of Llea departed for business purposes a short time after, where Blodeuwedd subsequently had an affair with another. The two planned the death of Blodeuwedd's husband, in which she deceived her husband in order to plan a time of death.